


Hot and Wet

by mykinkisnotyourkinkandthatsok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Masturbation, Public Wetting, Watersports, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykinkisnotyourkinkandthatsok/pseuds/mykinkisnotyourkinkandthatsok
Summary: Root has a thing for wearing and wetting pull ups, especially clandestinely in public places. Shaw doesn't share her interest in diapers, but is more than willing to take advantage of this information to claim the upper hand in their sexual shenanigans.
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Is that a Diaper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw discovers Root's pull ups on a stake out... and isn't as freaked out about it as Root thought she would be.

"If you keep waving your ass in my face like that it's gonna get smacked," Shaw commented on the somewhat exaggerated sway of Root's hips as the two of them returned to their car from the coffee shop on the corner. Without really giving her any chance to stop, she wound up and layed a full broad hand smack across Root's bottom, which was not out of character with the way they would flirt from time to time. What _was_ out of character, however was the sound it produced. It was more of a dull thud than a smack. "You start wearing some kind of protective padding or something?" Shaw asked as she cut around the car to the driver's side to get back in.

" _Some_ kind of protective padding," Root smirked, ducking in on the passenger side.

She had always known this moment would come, where Shaw would catch her wearing. They'd been fucking for months, and she'd been indulging in the use of pull up diapers intermittently for years before. It wasn't an ageplay thing for her, she just liked wetting herself on the sly, and pull ups made that happen for her. She slid her coffee cup into the cup holder and reached down to undo her fly, splaying it open to show off the flowered front panel of her Goodnights.

"Is that a baby diaper?" Shaw deadpanned.

"A Goodnight," Root specified. "Pull ups for bedwetters, kids, not babies. They fit."

"Please tell me it's not wet."

"Not _yet_ ," Root eyed the coffee in the center console meaningfully, "but we could be here for hours."

"So it's a stakeout thing?" Shaw mulled over the practicality of it. "How well does it work? I mean if it's a kid diaper how much is it going to take?"

"It's for _big_ kids, you know, like 12 or whatever, so it can take enough," she shrugged. Root knew from experience that as long as she peed small amounts frequently, it would cover her for at least as long as would have otherwise been two trips to the restroom at comfortable bladder levels, or one in a great deal of agony. If she prefered to stay dry longer for some reason, it could take the first bladder's worth all at once, as long as she went right away once the first urges hit, but with pull ups the second bladder's worth _always_ had to be spread out into short deliberate wettings every 20 minutes or so in order to prevent leaks, and she'd tried regular adult diapers. They just didn't feel right to her.

"Well you better warn me when it's wet. I don't want to touch you once it is." Shaw commanded. Otherwise it was no skin off her nose what was going on under Root's jeans as long as it didn't leak on her car seat and she showered before they fucked again.

"Fair enough," Root shrugged, and set about closing her pants. "It's different once you know."

"What's that supposed to mean? I have _definitely_ never touched you when you were wearing a diaper before."

"Well you haven't touched me _there_ while I was wearing, or you'd have known."

"Well that's all I meant," Shaw was defensive at the implication she was too squeamish to touch _any_ part of a person in a wet diaper. She wasn't a total prude, she just didn't want to touch piss, even through the outside of a diaper. "I mean if I touch your shoulder it's not going to be all…"

"Hot and wet?" The words were dripping with innuendo.

"It's _not_ a stakeout thing, is it?" Shaw replied with a degree of accusation, not missing the tonal shift. She hadn't given it a second thought as a work precaution, but knowing Root got some kind of perverse pleasure out of it was… interesting.

"That's how it started, if it helps at all," Root replied lightly. She wasn't worried this would stop their trysts. They were both too kinky to dump one another over what they enjoyed in their time apart. The worst that could happen is she'd be asked not to wear around Shaw, and she could do that if she was asked. It would be a bummer but not the end of the world. "I used to work completely alone. After the first time I made the wrong choice in the gamble between losing the target and risking pissing myself, I looked into options for mitigating the situation."

"Which way did it go?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you lose the target or…"

"I would _never_ lose the target."

"So you pissed yourself."

"Mhmmhmmm." 

"And you liked it."

"I liked it," she confirmed. "I mean _before_ it started I was properly mortified of the idea, but once it did and there was no turning back it was actually quite exhilarating just _going_ out in the open on the sidewalk and realizing no one was noticing because my pants were black and it was dark and it had rained recently enough the puddle was just blending into the rest of the wet on the ground and well it was so _hot_ and _wet_ against me. It was even _arousing_ at first."

"At first?"

"Only until it got cold and itchy like half a minute after I finished," Root confessed. "It was _February_. Hence the pull ups. They prevent detection even in the light _and_ they don't tend to cool below body temperature and don't itch unless they're overfull but once I got a taste for it when I _needed_ it…"

"You decided to do it even when you _don't_ need to. For _fun_."

"Mmm, besides the _sensations_ there's also just the _fun_ of wetting them in places I'm definitely _not_ supposed to be peeing: movie theaters, fancy restaurants, on the dance floor at a club. The pull up holds it all, and no one knows but me that I'm walking around _wet_. It feels like getting away with something and you know how I _love_ getting away with things I shouldn't."

"Whatever," Shaw shrugged. "Just: no surprises. If we're together and you're wet, that's something I need to know."

Well that went about as well as it was going to. She hadn't expected enthusiastic interest in it or anything, and from Shaw, a 'whatever' was fairly deep acceptance. She hadn't even been asked _not_ to wet herself in the car tonight. Perhaps Root's fantasies of including Shaw in this kink someday might be less impossible than she'd previously assumed.

A little over two hours later and the coffee long gone, their mark still hadn't come out of the side door of his building. Finch was watching the cameras at the main entrance and in the attached parking garage, as was The Machine, in all likelihood, so they'd know almost immediately if he had left by one of those exits. This wouldn't have even been necessary had a mugger not sprayed over the side door camera earlier in the week to obscure his crime of assaulting a different resident of the same building. The two had fallen into a companionable silence, which was normal for them. Shaw was never much for talking except occasional late night post coital conversations while she was overtired and still loosened up from coming undone at Root's hands (or mouth or strap on.) 

Root might have been more talkative but she was preoccupied with holding her bladder for the time being, having decided to try and make a little bit of a show out of wetting herself this time, to test the waters with Shaw. Although she was nowhere even approaching incontinent, she had been doing this for so long that the mere act of putting on a pull up tended to put her bladder in such a relaxed state that she could wet on a whim or even by carelessness if she didn't deliberately reengage those muscles once she felt the first hints of an urge. It took a conscious choice to stay dry for as long as she had at this point. She could easily keep holding for a while yet, but but the pressure was mounting, and while she certainly could hold it quite a bit longer if she was planning to go to the toilet, she knew that to do so with a pull up would be to risk flooding and leaking.

"Shawwwww," Root sing songed she sat back and relaxed her bladder. "I'm going."

"Where?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm _going_ ," she reiterated, letting her knees fall open, her eyes slip shut, her head tilt back, and her mouth hang open almost pornographically as she placed a hand down the front of her pants to feel the flow start between her legs. She sighed audibly and shuddered and Shaw realized what she meant. 

"That's disgusting," she replied, but she didn't look away. Somehow even knowing that the look on Root's face was directly related to the fact that she was pissing herself right there in the car, it was still mesmerizing and a little enticing, which was absolutely unfair. She knew as well as Root did that she could have done this discreetly if she so chose. She was trying to make her wetting herself titillating and, to Shaw's chagrin, she was succeeding, to at least a small degree.

As always, for the first few seconds it felt to Root as if she may as well be using the toilet as well as the pull up wicked away the moisture, but as her stream strengthened and the pull up filled it began to feel warm and wet between her legs, swelling as it took on everything she had to give it. Her already tight jeans didn't give it much space to expand into so even though it was just the first wetting the pressure was still substantial against her most intimate parts. The warm thrum of low grade arousal curled low in her stomach, and she shifted in her seat, pressing on the pull up a little with the hand in her pants and letting out a deliberate whimper, as she finally met Shaw's eyes, still peeing.

"It doesn't _feel_ disguisting. It feels goooooood."

Shaw stared back at her, expression unreadable.

"It's so _hot and wet_ Sameen, and it's pressing on me _down there_." At this point her stream started to die down, not because her bladder was empty but because she was becoming so aroused it was impinging the flow. Rather than bearing down to force the rest out, she let the stream end, moaning as she withdrew her hand and ground down on the wet padding between her legs, quite deliberately. 

"Keep your eyes on the door," Shaw replied. " _One_ of us has to watch it."

Root grinned, taking the statement to mean she was succeeding at piquing Shaw's interest. She wouldn't ordinarily get herself off just yet, usually preferring to wait until she'd been titillated and frustrated by the warm heat a while, when the pull up was closer to full and had a bigger more swollen warm bulge to press against, but with Shaw watching her with interest, she not only wanted to put on a good show, but found herself working with a bonus level of arousal cause by the thrill of the fact that _Shaw knew she was wet_. 

Root turned her eyes back to the door they were watching and leaned forward in her seat, putting both her hands on the dashboard, feet still splayed but knees pulled together to make the most of the pull up between her legs, as she began to rock into it methodically. As it turned out being seated in the car when she'd wet had resulted in most of the heat and swelling being localized to the front panel and directly below her pussy which was the best she could ask for out of a pull up with only a single wetting in it, and she quickly became wet in other ways as well. 

"You're humping your own piss," Shaw deadpanned.

"Mmmhmm…" 

"You _like_ that?" the question seemed less of an inquiry or accusation, than tentative dirty talk at this point.

"I suppose I do."

"Is this how you usually do it?"

"Not usually," Root replied, panting her words out between rolls of her hips. " _Usually_ … I would draw it out… wait till I had to go again… and then wet some more… smaller amounts… over and over… spaced out… push it _right_ to the… the edge of capacity… a little at a time…. Then I'd walk home… with it completely swollen…. _pressing_ on me… _with every step._ " Or stick her hand down it in a restroom and touch herself more directly if she couldn't wait… or both.

"And when you get home?"

"Mmm… depends on what… I'm in the mood for… could just grind on the mattress… or like this in an arm chair… although I'd probably get… a rolled up towel in the action… to have something harder… to rub against….

"Or maybe if I was… feeling particularly adventurous… and the walk was long enough… to have anything in me… use the corner of the table… or a towel on a kitchen chair… and go _again_ … _knowing_ I'm going to leak… and get my pants wet."

"You like it when it leaks?" 

"Have to be… in the right mood… but yeah… sometimes…. It's _naughty_ ," she reflected on the thought of it, especially how if she was using the table corner the leak would get worse with the compression of every thrust, the rivulets spilling down to her knees, then slowly advancing to her feet. Yes, it would get cold and itchy eventually, but while she was still in the throes of passion it was exhilarating. She moved her right hand from the dash board to the seat in front of her again jamming it down against the seat between her legs so she could grind against her fist for extra resistance. "I'm _not supposed to_ get it on my pants… it's so _wrong_."

"You like to be bad like that huh? Is that why you were trying to get away with pissing in the car without telling me? How many times have you been a sneak like that? When was the last time you wet your pants in front of me Root?" This had _definitely_ become dirty talk.

"Two weeks ago," Root admitted. "I completely soaked myself…. at that fancy restaurant… in Soho."

"I thought you were commando that night?" They'd gone back to Shaw's place afterward.

"I took it off in the bathroom… just before we left… and I washed up… so you wouldn't know _what I did_."

"That's why you were so eager that night."

"I'd already taken care of myself once… when I got rid of the pull up but… yes."

"You couldn't wait, huh. What horny little wretch you were. When did you do it? When did you piss your pants that night."

"A little at a time… all night long… just a bit each time… at least a dozen times…. It stayed hot against me _the whole time_."

"You just sat there, across the table from me, pissing all over yourself for _three hours_."

"Mmmhmm…"

"While people walked past the table on either side."

"Mhmmhm…"

"While the waiter was taking our orders?"

"Mmhmmhm!"

"While you were talking to the hot hostess that brought the wine?"

"Uhhhuh!"

"And you do it at clubs? While people stare and watch you dancing? They don't know you're wetting your pants do they?"

"But I am… _in front of all of them_ … Oh _fuck_!" Root doubled over forward in her seat as she shuddered to her climax, involuntarily releasing what had been left in her bladder as she did, the heat rushing into her pull up only making the orgasm that much more intense. She lifted her head up only a moment later determined to keep her eyes on the target, even as she was still panting heavily. "Thanks for the assist." She smiled.

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll do me one better later tonight," Shaw replied, matter of factly. " _After_ you shower."


	2. A New Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw takes advantage of Root's love for pull ups to claim the role of top for once, in exchange for participating in her watersports fetish.

Shaw checked the clock again, impatiently. She had plans tonight and it was just like Root to be late: to make her wait. That was one of the more infuriating parts of their relationship. They were always vying for the lead, and Root had a tendency to win, if only because of their relative predalictions. Root was a keen sadist and Shaw a wanton masochist, and while one upside to this relationship was that Root knew better than to get Top and Bottom confused with Dom and Sub, it still created a degree of power imbalance which never sat right with Shaw. While Shaw's orgasms tended to be entirely Root's doing, Root's climaxes tended to come from bucking against the base end of her strap on while fucking Shaw senseless, by grinding off on Shaw's thigh while she lay in an incoherent puddle after being brought to her own orgasm, or at her own hands in the same situation, staring down lasciviously at Shaw's fucked out body splayed beneath her. 

In that sense, Shaw didn't feel like there was anything Root wanted out of a sexual encounter that she couldn't give herself, whereas Root's little tricks with knives, wax, whips, paddles and riding crops were things Shaw could never properly do to herself. She craved the pain that her sadistic playmate could inflict on her in ways Root never seemed to crave anything from her. The only time where Shaw ever seemed to have the upper hand were the times where the two of them would sometimes engage in what up till now, she had always considered to be pretty half-assed public sex, hands down one anothers' pants trying to finish as quickly and quietly as possible to avoid being caught on half empty buses, in parks, alleyways, etc. Root came off at least somewhat needy and desperate in those encounters, but they were so short that Shaw didn't feel like it really evened things out all that much. 

It didn't occur to her until a few days after that fateful stakeout, but she now understood _why_ that happened, and what she could do with that information to make Root as desperate as Root could make her: Root was a covert exhibitionist. She might not have been interested in doing things in front of an audience, but she was _very much_ into the idea of doing them right under the noses of others without their knowledge. As she put it in the car, she liked to _get away with things_ , and if that night was any indication, she liked to have an accomplice who could see her getting away with them. Those rushed hand jobs seemed half-assed to Shaw, but to Root the public nature of the act made them even better than long, well planned sex at home. Additionally, it was clear from her little show in the car that Root was aching to bring Shaw into her little piss games. Shaw could use both of those things to her advantage now, if Root would _hurry up and get here._

A full 12 minutes after she was supposed to be there, Root finally arrived. Shaw looked her over quickly, as she closed the door behind her, black jeans, perfect for what she had in mind.

"You wearing?" She asked, wandering over to the kitchenette.

"Not tonight," Root smiled and followed after.

"Well fix that," Shaw replied, picking up a package of Goodnights off the counter and chucking it at Root's head like a football. "We're going to play a little game."

"What kind of game?" she caught the package deftly as she wandered across the loft.

"The kind where I get to tell you when and where you're allowed to take a piss."

"And why would I want to play a game like that?" Root asked coyly. She might like for the Machine to tell her what to do, but aside from that she had certainly never given any indication that she was into submission, or at least she didn't think she had.

"Because if you do, then I'm going to have to _check_ and make sure you're doing as you're told," Shaw replied, reaching down to cup Root through her jeans.

"I thought you didn't want to touch that kind of thing?"

"And you don't want to do as you're told, but I think it's a fair trade, don't you?"

Root paused for a moment and chewed at her lower lip for a moment before she nodded in the affirmative. Shaw had her there. If a little submission was the price of play, then she could swing that. Besides, it might be a little exciting to be put in that situation.

"Before we start you should know how these work," Root said dandling the package of pull ups in front of herself. "They're finicky."

"Finicky?"

"The capacity and the absorbance rate aren't matched. The slower you go, the more they can take. Too much all at once and they leak long before they're actually full, which might put a premature stop to our fun."

"Guess it's a good thing you're wearing black pants."

"I mean if you want a leak, you got it," Root bluffed. She was in fact a bit anxious about the possibility of flooding in public. Were they even going in public? "Just fair warning for your chairs." 

"My chairs? Oh no no, we're going out and we're _walking_. If you wind up with wet pants I don't want you messing up my car." In reality Shaw had no intention of causing Root to leak in public, at least not _tonight_ , but the possibility of it was something she _did_ want to be nagging at the back of Root's mind. "You good for that?"

Root swallowed and nodded, already flushing a little in anticipation. She was going to be in public and Shaw was going to not just _know_ she was wetting, she'd be _telling_ her when to do it and then _touching_ her over her wet pull up. That was only a half a step away really from getting Shaw to touch her there _while_ she was wetting herself, which had always been a thing she'd wanted someone to do.

"Go before you put it on," Shaw added, pointing to the bathroom. "I want a blank canvas to start with." She stole the phrase from Root's vernacular, the times she refused to hurt Shaw for a few days because her skin still had too many unhealed marks on it.

Root scampered off to the bathroom to change, leaving Shaw in the kitchenette pulling the bottle of wine she'd picked up earlier out of the fridge where it sat chilling next to the milk and grenades. This called for a little pregaming. She wanted Root tipsy before they left the apartment. If things went to plan, she'd have her back at the loft within a few hours begging for sweet release. By the time Shaw had the wine uncorked and poured, and was setting out a highball of the good whiskey for herself Root was bounding back from the bathroom, panties in hand. Being padded up always made her feel giddy and light and not simply because it immediately put her bladder muscles on holiday. 

"Have some wine," Shaw gestured to the glass on the counter, "and then we'll head out. When you start feeling like you need to piss, I want to know. Obviously I can't order you to wet yourself till you've got something in your bladder."

"First of all," Root picked up the glass with a smile. "If you actually want to make this _fun_ for me can we dispense with the _piss_ thing? I don't know why but it's not that fun a word for me. I go. I pee. I wet. I don't piss." Something about the word just didn't have the right flavor for her pee play.

"Sure, whatever."

"Secondly, did you want to know when I _could_ go, when I _should_ go, or when I _need_ to go?"

"When you _could_ and for now, while I'm still getting my bearings you can also warn me _once_ if you're getting close to where it's bad for the pull up if you don't, and _once_ when you think it's finally full and you can't go again. But if I already know we're risking a leak, then I really _don't care_ if you're going to have an actual accident." She was pointedly cavalier about the possibility. "Unless you _do_ have an actual accident. That I need to know, because then you don't get _the prize_."

"And what's the prize?"

"If you go only when told, and every time you're told, we come back here and I make you come in your pi- your soaking wet diaper." She almost said 'piss soaked diaper' but she _did_ want this to be fun for Root. "You fail, and you have to take it off and shower before we have any fun and no getting yourself off while you do."

"Deal," Root toasted with her glass of wine and began to down it with gusto. Shaw grinned and finished off her nip of whiskey before refilling Root's glass with water from the pitcher in the fridge.

"Drink up lightweight. Can't have you getting a hangover." 

"It's one glass Sameen," Root replied sipping at the flavorless water with less urgency than she'd downed the wine. "This isn't _really_ about hangovers."

"Like hell it's not. There's going to be plenty more alcohol when we get where we're going."

Shaw liked to go clubbing, but Root had always claimed not to be particularly fond of it and yet she'd come pretty hard in the car when Shaw reminded her of wetting her pull up in a club, so that's where they were headed tonight. If wearing a diaper made clubbing fun for Root then they could enjoy it together for once, and Shaw could see what Root's face looked like when she was peeing her pants in a crowd.

Despite the fact that wasn't a particularly long walk and the line to get in wasn't all that long they were still waiting outside when Root leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Ready whenever you are."

"Good to know." She made a note of the time, only about 35 minutes since Root had finished the water. There's no way there could be much in her bladder, Shaw would see about that once they were inside where it was darker and less open.

10 minutes later they were in the door. Shaw led Root over to a booth, and pulled her in next to her, sliding her hand down Root's pants to ensure she hadn't started without permission.

"Good girl," she purred. "Still dry." Not only did Root not seem to object to the check, or the language, she seemed to glow a little under the praise. Shaw wondered if The Machine called her a good girl when she followed it's directions correctly. "Now why don't you go get us a couple of drinks. You know what I like. And Root?"

"Yes?"

" _Do it_ while you're ordering."

"Yes ma'am," she grinned, and sashayed off through the crowd. 

Shaw wasn't going to be able to see from here, but that wasn't the point. She wanted to know just how wet Root would be if she went as soon as soon she could. Probably not very, but this night was as much an exercise in information gathering as anything. She couldn't play with bringing Root and her pull ups to their limits until she understood what those limits were.

Root for her part was having a grand time at the bar. Once she got the barkeep's attention she let her bladder go quite easily and smiled at the heat that blossomed in her pants. Since she had gone as soon as she could and the pull up started dry, she didn't even really feel wet standing up, just warm, and filled with the perverse satisfaction of having once again broken taboo by peeing herself in a public place. She took the drinks back to the booth grinning broadly and slid in next to Shaw placing her boring hard liquor on front of her and grinning at the size of the fruity drink she'd procured for herself. The better to wet out later.

"You're having water again next round," Shaw reminded her, even as she was sliding her hand down the front of Root's jeans, and scowled at the dryness she felt.

"Lower," Root informed her, leaning back in her seat and tossing her hair. "I was standing so it went straight down, and yeh- yes I'll have water next time." Root fumbled her words as Shaw's hand found the wet patch and pressed her own warmth against her. The compression momentarily made the moisture very apparent even with the small amount.

"Not much here," Shaw mused aloud, taking her hand back, and availing herself of some hand sanitizer from her pocket under the table. It was clear that Root had indeed gone as instructed, but also that she was apparently able to do so at a very low bladder fill. 

"And now you know how I went over and over for 3 hours and still didn't leak."

"I want more next time. You're waiting longer this time."

And wait she did. 

Root gave her the all clear only another 20 minutes later, which Shaw put down to being more of the wine, no way the fricking umbrella drink got through her that fast, but Shaw didn't tell her to go. Instead they hit the dance floor for a while, then had their second drinks at the bar, more liquor for Shaw and water for Root. Root looked like she wanted to ask to go again when they finished but Shaw gave her a stern look.

"More dancing?" Root asked instead, and Shaw nodded. 

Eventually Root pulled her a little closer on the floor, and leaned down to speak in her ear, loud enough to be heard over the music but not enough to be overheard.

"If I don't go in the next 15 minutes, I'm probably going to overflow this thing when I do," she warned.

"Noted." Shaw replied curtly and checked her phone for the time. Root chewed on her lip with anticipation wondering if Shaw was checking to make sure she didn't make her wait so long she leaked or to make sure she _did_.

Only ten minutes later, she got her answer when Shaw stood tip toe to get close enough to Root to whisper in her ear as she shoved her hand down her pants again. Root gasped, mind immediately jumping to the idea that she wanted to feel her do the deed, but she was just checking to make sure Root hadn't gone without permission.

"Good. You held it like I said to. Now: stand back 4 feet, and _do it_. Oh, and keep your hands above the waist while you do. Don't be shy. And Root: if you leak, I don't know you."

Root grinned and backed up, still gyrating to the beat of the music. As requested, not only did she keep her hands above her waist, she raised her arms all the way over her head as she let go, waving them too and fro while swiveling her hips in broad circles, feet planted only a few inches wider than they had been before, as she tossed her hair and swept her eyes across the crowd making momentary eye contact with as many people as she could before landing back on Shaw, her expression absolutely ecstatic. To anyone else she probably looked like she was getting lost in the rhythm of the music, but Shaw knew she was reveling in the heat, wet, and pressure all building in her pants as she wet herself with abandon _and_ in getting away with it in front of all these people.

Her task completed, Root approached Shaw again, tentatively. Realizing she was done Shaw closed the distance as well touching Root over her pants this time, with a smirk. 

"Can you feel it?" Root asked, craning her head down to Shaw's ear, suspecting it was hot and swollen enough to be felt easily over pants. It certainly was putting plenty of pressure on her thighs when she tried to stand with her legs together.

"Good girl," Shaw replied. "So wet for me."

"Yeah: I'm wet for you," Root repeated back. She liked that turn of phrase. 

"Let's find a booth," she added. "I want to get a good idea of how much is here now so I'll know if you try and sneak in any unauthorized squirts." Also if she was going to put her hand _inside_ Root's pants now it was going to be much harder, she suspected. Might even need her to undo her fly under the table.

Once they were seated, Shaw checked her again, first in the front then in the back, noting that there was still considerable dry space near Root's ass and the top front of the Goodnight, but the crotch was becoming very full. She used her hand sanitizer again before her hands came back above the table. In truth she wasn't entirely sure that she'd be able to tell if Root decided to sneak in some extra wetting here and there with as wet as she already was.

"So about how much more can it take?"

"Three or four more like the first or two a bit bigger than that. Nothing like the one we just did again. We only get one big one." Root crossed her legs enjoying the pressure.

"Did I say you could cross your legs?" Shaw asked, pointedly.

Root didn't recall that being a rule in this game, but right now she didn't want to risk her prize so she promptly uncrossed them, looking slightly abashed. Truth be told she was kind of enjoying this more commanding side to Shaw.

"Now, go get us another round of drinks," Shaw added, pointing off to the bar, and watching as Root got up and did as she was told. She was walking slightly different now, Shaw noticed. Her steps crossed in front of one another in a more femanine way than they normally would. She suspected the purpose, much like crossing her legs was to maximize the sensation of the mass between her legs.

As soon as Root returned to the booth with the beverages, Shaw snatched her liquor up and knocked it back in one swig and slid out of the booth.

"You can catch up when you're done with your… fru fru thing."

"It's a martini!"

"It's _green_."

"It's an Appletini. It's still mostly alcohol."

"Whatever."

Root wasn't overly put out. She'd had her fun already, and was content to sit in her corner booth in her wet pull up sipping on her appletini and watching Shaw rocking out in the flashing lights of the club. She took the excuse to draw out her drinking for a while, until she started to feel like she could go again, before she made her way back out on the dance floor. 

"Hey Shaw," she said, joining her at her dancing. "I'm locked and loaded."

"Of course," Shaw rolled her eyes. "Timetable?"

"Drop dead about 20 minutes. Sooner gets us the 3 or 4, later only the 2."

"Then I guess it's almost time to go," Shaw replied, pulling Root off the dance floor by her wrist.

"To go?" Root smiled.

"To _leave_ ," Shaw put Root up against the wall, before going up on tiptoe and putting her face near Root's ear to be able to speak more privately, "But yes, also to _go_. We're going to wait another 10 minutes and then leave. When we get to the doors, you take a couple steps out, and then you stop in place and pee, while you're still within range of the club lights. Make like you're just relieved to be breathing in the cold outside air, but you and I will both know what's _really_ happening." 

Shaw stepped back and pulled Root back out on the floor for her last go round with dancing. After two more songs, she gestured for Root to lead the way out of the Club, which she did after only a moment's hesitation. She followed Shaw's directions to the letter, finding it easy to let go only a few moments after she was out the door, the cold air outside contrasting with that in the club making her bladder eager to release its contents. 

"It's so nice out," she turned and smiled at the bouncer and at Shaw as she felt the heat in her pants, even though she could almost no longer feel the change in wetness. "Crisp."

Once finished, she turned and sauntered off down the block, with Shaw catching up to her by the corner, and stopping her at the crosswalk. She didn't try to put her hand down Root's pants outdoors, coping only a quick feel over the jeans she could still feel from the heat that Root had done as she was told.

"My place," she said. "Prize time."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way back. In the elevator Shaw realized that at this level of saturation and the amount of time passed, she could smell what was going on in Root's pants now that she knew what she was sniffing for. It wasn't pungent, but it was definitely there. She was glad her plan for the culmination of their night didn't involve getting too close to the source of the smell. 

"Clothes off, ass in the chair," Shaw commanded, as they entered the Loft, turning around one of her kitchen chairs from the table. "You hold on to the back of the chair and you don't let go, or this stops."

"Let go… or _let go?_ " Root asked, stripping already. "I'm ready again."

"Neither, until I _tell_ you to. You can still pee while horny, right?"

"If I force it… and I tend to whether I want to or not if I come in one of these. Conditioning."

Shaw filed that little tidbit away in the back of her mind, for later. Could be useful knowing that orgasms caused involuntary accidents.

"Right then when I tell you to then you'll bear down and force out a good long hot squirt and then you _wait_ till I tell you to do it again. Understood?"

"Yes."

"You still have to warn me if that thing gets too full for more. I don't want my chair getting wet. And your hands? Those stay back the whole time. Tuck your feet around the legs of the chair." Root didn't like to be tied up the same way Shaw did, or else she would have broken out the zip-ties. But then again Root couldn't break zipties by force of strength or slip handcuffs without anything to pick them with like she could, so she understood the reluctance.

Root did as she was told, while Shaw disappeared around the other side of the bed for a moment, returning with the corded magic wand that usually lived in her nightstand. Ordinarily it was too powerful for Root to handle but Shaw suspected that it would be very different over the wet padding. 

"Oh..." Root's eyes went wide as Shaw plugged the cord in to the wall.

"No talking Root. You moan, groan, whimper and whine all you want but unless you're trying to tap out, I don't want to hear a single _word_."

Shaw clicked on the wand and grinned, a broad smile with teeth for once, looking for all the world like she was planning to be as sadistic with Root as Root was with her and feeling, for once, like she definitely had the upper hand in their sexcapades. She wasn't tied up or gagged, but she may as well have been since she wasn't allowed to move or speak or the fun stopped. She was spread out on the chair like a gift, and the sodden pull up barely made an impact on the scene if she didn't overthink it, looking not too dissimilar from panties.

She lowered the wand toward Root, watching as she involuntarily slid back in the chair, the anticipation on her face not matching the apprehension in her body, breathing heavily before she'd even been touched. That push and pull of emotions was something amazing to behold, and Shaw wondered if that's what she looked like when Root came toward her with the knife.

"Go ahead and get a little warmer before we start, if you can." 

Root panted a little harder for a few seconds, before she appeared to hold her breath for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut with the effort of pushing a hot, wet spurt out of her aroused nethers, and just as she was done, and gasped for some air, Shaw jabbed the wand into the crotch of the Goodnights, rumbling against it on it's lowest setting. 

Root let out a squeak, but got her bearings quickly enough not to release her hold on the chair with either her hands or her ankles. It wasn't as intense as she had feared. Over the diaper in fact, it was downright _amazing_. Her hips started to slide forward on the chair seeking more contact, and eventually she couldn't stop herself from trying to hump it. As she did, Shaw stepped back, pulling the wand along with herself.

"Not so fast," she teased. "I'm going to make this last."

They went around like this a few times, Shaw pressing the wand in against Root until she started to get into it, and then withdrawing it. She clicked the intensity up twice while she was doing this, each time letting Root squirt out some more from her bladder to re-wet and re-heat her pull up before applying the new speed. 45 minutes or so later, her playmate was glistening with sweat, and even her hair had started getting damp from the strain of being taken to the edge over and over but not allowed to climax. This had to be what she looked like when Root was giving her her own sweet brand of torture. This had to be what it felt like to be the sadist. She _loved_ it.

"You're so beautiful when you're strung out like this," Shaw started another round without changing the setting. "I wish I'd found out about this diaper thing of yours sooner."

Root only whimpered in reply, peering up from behind her hair with pleading in her eyes. At this point she was exhausted and craving release. 

"I mean it's a little gross but it's worth it. You're so fucking _desperate_ aren't you?"

Root shook her head hard in the affirmative, and started to whimper and rut against the bulb of the wand.

"You've been wet for so _long_ and it's so big between your legs."

A plaintive whine.

"So hot and wet and _buzzy_."

Another nod and a gasp.

"You need to come sooooo bad, don't you?"

Shaw didn't even wait for Root to reply this time before she clicked the intensity one level higher without any warning and pressed harder. Root cried out an open mouthed shout, still gripping the chair behind her with her hands even as her legs kicked out involuntarily and she came with a rush, what little she had in her bladder spurting out in short sharp shocks as she did, barely making any real difference in the already soaked Goodnight. 

"You can move your hands if you need to now," Shaw said, matter of factly. "But stay where you are, and don't say anything just yet."

She popped the button of her fly and pushed her hand down into her own sticky boyshorts, wet with a very different substance than Roots diaper. She was already incredibly aroused from watching Root in the state she was in, and it was her turn to get herself off at the sight of her own work.

Root pushed her hair out of her face, and slumped back in the chair, feet no longer around the legs of the chair, but out on front to keep her from sliding out of the chair as she turned into an absolute puddle, arms hanging limply at her side, a dopey closed mouth smile complimented by half lidded eyes. She was more than content to be Shaw's porn for the moment, considering she was in no shape to run any of her usual games on the other woman, in bad need of a wash and a nap.

When Shaw had finished, and licked her own fingers clean, she finally spoke again.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah," Root nodded.

"Me too. We'll do this again sometime."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Not next time, but some time," Shaw reiterated, pulling a plastic shopping bag out of a cabinet. "Bag that thing up and take it to the dumpster before you join me on the couch. You can use my shower before you get dressed. I'm going to change my pants and catch the end of the Yankees game."


End file.
